MILLENNIA LOVE
by inshayne
Summary: ANTHOLOGY: Exploring possibilities (personality and situation wise) SASUSAKU Rated for scenes
1. Oneshot: Irrevocable Love Pt 1

**IRREVOCABLE LOVE pt 1**

**Title: **Her Highness

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura (_Minor pairings mentioned._)

**Prompt: **Rake. Prince.

**Summary: **_"There are really only two paths this could go." Naruto said in amusement, watching Sasuke bend his head to listen to Sakura talk amongst the noise of the ball as he led her to the dancing area. Gaara raised his eyebrow in interest but did not speak. Naruto continued carelessly, "One is he breaks her heart and she breaks his, hence they'll become worse than ever-" Gaara's face darkened considerably, making Naruto grin. "Or they fall irrevocably in love and live happily ever after."_

**Disclaimer: **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Order of Titles**

Monarch

Prince/Princess

Duke

Marquis

Earl

Viscount

Baron

Baronet

**Order of Titles**

_**End**_

**I**

"Oh dear," Karin giggled into his lips when he forcibly dragged her into a section of the library with no chaperone in sight. "I fear I shall be expelled had they known I crossed the borders."

Sasuke smirked captivatingly. His tongue flicked into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, efficiently pinning her to the stained glass windows. "They could hardly expel you if no one tells."

His hand dropped scandalously from her waist to her inner thighs, bunching up the dress and inching upwards until his fingers touched the flimsy article protecting her. Then he whispered in a husky voice, "I know I won't."

"You and your cocky self!" Karin reprimanded haughtily before blushing brightly and simpering like a fangirl. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Kami-sama, he hates it when she does that dual-personality thing. Bordering on Bipolar.

"You mean me and my cock." He said wryly, suddenly feeling a bit bored. Karin moaned when he suddenly touched _her._

'_Finally—blessed silence of sorts.'_

He caressed her there, leaning forward to catch her ear between his teeth. His tongue swirled enticingly, earning shudders from the woman beneath him. His other hand crept up to the exposed cleavage before harshly pulling down the material covering big globes of _feminine wiles_. He kissed her neck before languidly trailing a wet path down the porcelain column.

She moaned loudly, clutching his shoulders as she wantonly arched against his wandering hands.

Finally reaching the swell of her breasts, he began licking his way to the tip. His fingers circled her clit almost effortlessly. He was opening his mouth to capture the perk nipples when movement from the driveway in front of the school caught his attention from his position by the window.

Closing his mouth in distraction, he leaned forward for a closer look, blatantly ignoring the whine of the duke's daughter and dropping all pretenses in favor of indifference.

"Have I done something displeasing?" Karin demanded, fixing her dress as she tried to trace his line of vision. The parade of six black cars and a white limousine in between, as well as the red-haired prince currently making his way to the white vehicle captured her eyes. "Oh, that."

Sasuke turned to her. "What do you know of it?"

Her lips turned up, fingers caressing his glorious neck lightly. He caught her wrist in annoyance. She pouted.

"The Princess of the Land of Spring shall attend the Royale St. Etoile Academy after her shenanigans in three kingdoms the past year and one ruined national monument. It almost brought up an international crisis but his highness, her king-daddy made everything all hush-hush. I only learned about it 'cause cousin Naruto was talking too loudly in the phone. The king has forbade contact with her until she had behaved, shipping her to this boarding school without any protection. The Subaku royal family decided to sponsor her, as they are close relations." Karin explained, before fixing her make-up with her compact. "Well, it seems that something else has taken your fancy so I best return to the ladies' division."

Sasuke shrugged carelessly, fixing his tie and watching her saunter off with ennui stark in his face. A flash of pink caught his attention this time and he watched as an enchanting woman gracefully exited the car with Gaara assisting her, her head tossed back in laughter.

He was suddenly filled with the urge to know the color of her eyes, desire undoubtedly tightening his stomach.

**II**

She thought she saw someone watching from a window in second floor, all dark and mysterious under the stained glasses. She shuddered to think that it was a ghost at all.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Ino said with a grin, stealing the pink-haired girl from Gaara. Sakura blinked then shook her head at the blonde's antics before curiously looking at the ladies lingering near them. Ino crinkled her nose in distaste.

"Really, not even _out_ and they're already acting like such nosy bored wives." Ino complained, holding Sakura's hands tenderly before kissing her cheeks soundly.

"I'd say it was practice." Temari said, holding out her hands to Sakura.

"I'd say I couldn't care less." Sakura murmured with eyes sparkling in mirth, squeezing Temari's hands affectionately.

"You'd say that." Ino said, rolling her eyes. Sakura laughed.

"Never mind that, Ino-pig," Ino cut her off with an obnoxious 'shhh', making the girl blink at her in surprise.

"Never. Call me. _That._" the blonde said through gritted teeth, face stiff.

Temari laughed rather loudly at that and Sakura joined her merrily as she caught both their arms. They started their brisk pace as Gaara silently escorted them from behind.

Starting again, she coughed dramatically.

"That is, Lady Ino. You must fill me in so I don't feel lost meeting all the unfamiliar faces." She smiled at a familiar earl's daughter's deep curtsy, nodding her head regally as another followed the example. "I feel awful when I just don't know what is where and who."

Ino beamed at the proposition, eager to share all the gossips she knows of.

"There are really only three people to be wary of. Prince Sasuke Uchiha, Lady Karin Uzumaki and..."

Temari grumbled at having been forced to listen.

**III**

Within a week, a ball was immediately prepared for the coming out of the elusive princess, whose face was either protected by the tall frames of her cousins and her dear friend, heiress of the Yamanaka clan, Lady Ino.

The ball was hosted by Her Highness, Princess Temari of Sand using the protocol that is practiced in the real world. All the chandeliers were lit up, the orchestra was playing some lovely music, the servants were swiftly tending to the ball and all the guests were being announced upon their entry. There were even some esteemed guests present, proper chaperones to ensure the safety and oversee the heirs such as Princess Tsunade of Konoha (honorary title), Prince Asuma of Konoha (honorary title) and his wife, Miss Kurenai and Viscount Hatake, escorting Miss Shizune. Everyone played along. It was a useful practice for the actual coming outs in the future.

"The ball is in full swing. What took you so long?" Temari had demanded heatedly, meeting the princess' twinkling emerald eyes to no effect. She ignored the droning of the butler behind her and focused on the tight-lipped girl who had appeared so very suddenly. There were still three to be announced, two of them watching the curtains that hid the princess from their view curiously.

"_His right honorable, the Earl of Nara." _

"Oh, you know I have not finished exploring this old castle." She murmured, looking up at her innocently. "I gathered the whole of St. Etoile and Arden is too busy to notice my late attendance."

"That would've worked if you were not the guest of honor, dummy."

"_The Viscount Hyuuga and Miss Tenten Kunai."_

"Temari," Gaara said dryly, eyes threatening as he hovered over the smaller woman protectively. "Sakura easily outranks you."

"I don't give a devil's ass who outranks who. Now go along. You're holding the queue." Temari hissed, shoo-ing her brother away to be announced. Gaara shrugged carelessly and Sakura gestured for him to wait at the foot of the stairs. He nodded once.

"_His Royal Highness, Prince Gaara of Sand." _

"As I was sayi-"

"My turn, Temari-chaaan." Sakura sang out, winking before elegantly striding to the top of the stairs. Temari glared playfully before she laughed a little, shoo-ing her away as she turned to talk to the person next in line.

"_Your royal Highnesses, ladies and gentlemen, may I present our guest of honor, Her Royal Highness, Princess Sakura of Spring." _

A wave of silence swept through the ball room as they watched the beautiful yet rumored minx descend the staircase with a stunning smile coupled favorably by a small blush dusting her face. Gaara smirked at her antics. She waved lightly at the adoring crowd, a tinkling laugh escaping from her lips.

The deafening silence erupted into a clamor at once. Many a ladies tried to surge forward for introductions but hesitated, and ultimately backed away when three (!) princes circled the princess almost immediately. It was damn intimidating.

"Your Highness." Gaara mocked to her ear, tucking her arm in his. "May I present the First Prince of Konoha and the Second Prince of Oto? Princes Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. Gentlemen, this is Princess Sakura Haruno." Gaara said, gesturing to the two handsome men bowing to her. And my, what handsome men they were! Definitely up to par with Gaara's beauty, although in different shades of it, she reckoned.

She curtsied with a grin, allowing the attractive dark-haired man to kiss her gloved knuckles first. His onyx eyes met hers in a heated stare, eyes hypnotizing. Inwardly, she melted in a puddle with her heart throbbing so fast she thought she would swoon.

In midst of the audience, she merely smiled at him before amiably turning to the sun-kissed man and letting him kiss her hand. Sasuke frowned at her indifference.

"Nice to meet you, princess." Prince Naruto said with a bright smile that was highly infectious. Sakura beamed in return.

"Please take care of me." Sakura said graciously, tilting her head. "I quite feel as though we'll get along splendidly."

"I'm sure we shall." Naruto replied, eyes laughing as he watched his friend sulk inconspicuously. He found it greatly amusing that his friend, Sasuke was astonishing at seducing _women_ but always seemed at lost talking to _ladies_ when he may not flirt. His intolerance was showing in his dark eyes as he watched them observe the polite talk about weathers and the dances and, presently, the stupid _punch_ being served.

"- and I find I don't usually drink them unless I'm absolutely parched though." Sakura said over the music.

"Well, you needn't worry about this one!" Naruto replied loudly. "Temari's party usually has the greatest drinks!"

"Oh, then I would be required to taste it seeing as-" she was cut off quite rudely when Prince Sasuke then impatiently stole her hand away, brushing his unclothed thumb across the skin that peeked from her gloves. She smiled skeptically, eyes wide as he pulled her closer to him- mindless of the suspicious glances from the red-head. Her eyes darted to her cousin in astonishment when the usually overprotective man made no move against the—the scandalous prince.

"I think I hear the strains of waltz." He murmured with such a lovely voice she thought she might keel over at the mere sound.

"Do you?" she murmured breathlessly, glancing down with a small blush on her cheeks. He caught her falter, understanding she was not as impervious to his charms as she seems. Bowing with a devious smirk, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers. "May I have this dance?"

Sakura warily met Gaara's eyes, her eyebrows raised up in question and a tinge of panic. He shrugged carelessly even as his hands twitch in indecision. But she was dragged away regardless.

Proudly, Naruto grinned whilst elbowing Gaara discreetly. He stepped back and away, reminding the agitated man that "You can claim her country dance."

Gaara glared at the blonde but nodded anyway. Hesitantly, he turned his back to the couple and followed the blonde.

**IV**

"There are really only two paths this could go." Naruto announced in amusement, watching Sasuke bend his head to listen to Sakura talk amongst the noise of the ball as he led her to the dancing area. Gaara raised his eyebrow in interest but did not speak. Naruto continued without a care, "One is he breaks her heart and she breaks his, hence they'll become worse than ever-"

Gaara's face darkened considerably, making Naruto grin.

"Or they fall irrevocably in love and live happily ever after."

**V**

"I won't be another one of your conquests." Sakura murmured conversationally and Sasuke bent his head to hers in amusement, placing his hand on the small of the back. She felt branded by his large warm hand.

"Oh?" He murmured to her ear, satisfied when he felt her shiver at his touch. She paused as she tried to calm her erratic heart. Finally, she looked up and met his eyes squarely.

"Yes." She replied, her smile considerably weaker as they stopped. They bowed and curtsied. He lifted a hand for hers to touch, the other placed firmly on her waist. Her lips straightened into a grim line before she found the courage to position her person as the waltz started. The amusement in his eyes is so patent that she almost lost her smiling face.

She placed her hand gingerly in his, the other nestled lightly on his broad shoulder. The distance between their bodies were so apparent that Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled her close till they were almost chest to chest. _Almost. _She cleared her throat, distracted.

"That is, I have been warned quite soundly how you... take women for."

He started guiding her through the dance, eyes focused on her face as she talked.

"And it would please me if you do not see me as one of them and instead accept the friendship I had to offer." She peered at him through her thick strawberry lashes, trying to make a firmer smile. "You and Gaara are so very close, and I do want to know you better."

Sasuke's eyes crinkled in joviality and he wondered if he was becoming more like Kakashi in that aspect only. Sakura felt her resolves melt.

"What makes you think I had my sights on you?" he asked, not flinching when she trod on his foot in her surprise.

"I was not very sure myself." Sakura said carefully as she glanced at their moving feet, clearly embarrassed at her slip. "But I just wanted to clear things up before anything else."

Sasuke nodded, and not before long, the last notes were played and their dancing was put to an end. He bowing and she curtsying, he then retrieved her hand and escorted her to Gaara, who claimed the next two dances. Before she passed him, he whispered.

"We shall get along splendidly." He quoted her, making her flush. She gave him a reluctant smile as Gaara whisked her away.

**VI**

Classes for St. Etoile and Arden resumed two days after the ball. They were the same classes that Sakura already had mastered, as she was already trained to rule her kingdom. She honestly thought it a colossal waste of time, being punished as she was. She sighed when Ino finally found her, upside down in a gazebo as she practiced her chakra control. Ino blinked in surprise, gazing up at Sakura's beaming face.

"Well, this is not a very convenient way to talk." Ino finally said. Sakura laughed her enchanting silvery laugh.

"Well, this is a very convenient way of hiding." Sakura said, jumping down to talk to Ino properly. She fluffed her dress gingerly, before beaming at the disapproving girl. "Oh, knock it off. It's terribly boring in here! Classes in etiquette, classes in music, classes in dancing! For heaven's sake, people already know them by heart."

"Yes, well, but not _everyone _who they need to know." Ino reminded her, grabbing the girl's arm and hauling her out of the gazebo. "There's still much people to know, favors to be given, favors lost returned and so on and so forth."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked in distrust, eyeing the blonde who had a suspicious skip in her steps.

"If you must know, I saw your cousin lounging in the rose maze with the rest of his friends. I thought it very convenient that you know those people. They can be important for the future, really." Ino said convincingly.

'_Where in the Rose Maze?'_

But Sakura nodded, though still wary. After small talks to acquaintances they met on the way, the rose maze finally came into view. They treaded the gardens until they arrived at the heart of it, where the men were talking and laughing.

'_Now, just who is stalking?'_ Sakura thought in great mirth, letting the blonde drag her around. A man with languid stance and dark locks trapped in a ponytail noticed them first. He walked towards them with a lazy smile.

"Lord Shikamaru!" Ino squealed in excitement, obviously giddy when the man strode to her and kissed her hand. "Such a pleasant surprise! Why, I was just taking Princess Sakura to a tour in this lovely maze."

Shikamaru met Sakura's eyes with an equally amused smile, eyebrows raised. "Indeed?"

Sakura merely smiled at him.

"This is Lord Shikamaru Nara, earl of Nara and future Duke of Nara." She introduced, and then whispered to the princess, "earl is an honorary title. But he does have the status of a marquess. Did I mention he is to be my fiancé? When we are out, that is."

"Oh, you minx!" Sakura whispered back, then let the man kiss her knuckles.

"Sakura?" Gaara called out. Sakura waved at her cousin in surprise, grinning widely as the gentlemen stood up in respect.

"Well, stop hogging the ladies to yourself, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled loudly, earning laughter from the men.

"Troublesome."

Sakura's eyes crinkled as she let Shikamaru lead them both. Naruto obnoxiously kissed her hand and handed her almost immediately to the arms of Prince Sasuke, who was as surprised at the turn of events.

"Hello." Sakura shyly muttered. Sasuke finally smirked.

"This is a very convenient incident." He said, still holding her so very close as he snatched her hand and pressed it to his lips longer than is proper. She watched, entranced, as his eyes fluttered open, his lashes so very dark and long and beautiful. Blinking, she pressed her hands on his chest to push him away when he trapped her hands and pushed them close to his heart... his fast-beating heart.

And then he was away, kissing Lady Ino's hand politely as a guy named Kiba was introduced to her.

Gaara merely watched them.

**VII**

Prince Sasuke of Oto had been very conveniently meeting her where the ladies and gentlemen may meet, mostly when she was alone, sometimes when she is with friends. Suffice to say, she was gradually getting used to him surprising her constantly.

"I don't suppose that's a solution for a clearer complexion?" Sasuke suddenly said from the doorway, and in her shock, the perfect globe of solution she was balancing with chakra infused hands became shaky.

"Not if you want to drop indisputably dead within five minutes." Sakura declared, finally recreating the sphere containing a poison within it. Daintily, she extracted the poison and placed it in a glass vial she immediately labeled.

"You can use chakra." Sasuke stated blankly, watching her scribble on a scroll. She almost rolled her eyes even though she could hardly blame him for his statement. Not all noblewomen are allowed to be trained. Sakura, on the other hand, is a renowned warrior princess in their country.

"Oh? Is that what it's called?" Sakura said sarcastically. He snorted in amusement, entering the room and locking the door. Sakura fiddled with her pen, watching as he advanced in the corner of her eyes.

She suddenly flashed a sweet smile at him, knocking out his breath. He muttered a curse at his reaction when she spoke again. "Could you kindly fetch that bottle labeled K- and that basket of leaves on the lower right corner?"

She talked like he was a moron. Raising his eyebrow, he complied. Sakura nodded gratefully at him, hands methodologically grounding some leaves with a mortar and pestle. Sasuke stepped closer.

"Be an angel and do retrieve that blue solution in the cabinet. No, the other one." She asked before he could speak. He twitched visibly but complied in a gentlemanly fashion. And after five other test tubes and then some vials and other thingamabobs, he finally slammed his hands on either side of her, cornering her against the table.

"Well, that's not very safe." She scolded firmly, eyes wide when his hips connected to hers so very intimately.

"And that was not very polite of you." Sasuke hotly murmured to her ears. Sakura fixed her materials so that none will accidentally spill or mix before settling down nervously. Sasuke traced her ear with his nose, before breathing her scent in. She squirmed uncomfortably and was surprised at the growl Sasuke emitted.

She wiggled in discomfort and was about to protest when she felt something against her back, feeling the absolute masculinity of the man pressed against her. She froze, flushing as the temperature rose and she was quite sure it's not because of the room temperature.

Sasuke took a shuddering breath against her ear, making her quiver in delight.

"Naruto asked me to fetch you had you forgotten the promised afternoon tea." He said through gritted teeth, before grinding his hips once against her. She moaned loudly and she clamped her mouth shut in surprise. His control almost snapped. Carefully, he looked at her reactions and found her eyes were wide with disbelief. That was enough for the both of them. Any more than that and she was in risk, with her luscious parted lips begging for domination.

He pulled away at once and he watched her turn with wide eyes and smirked. He offered his arm. "Allow me to escort her highness?"

She almost gaped at his normal coloring and cultured expression.

_Damn him._

Shakily, she smiled and accepted his offered arm. Inwardly, she frowned at her reactions. What the hell was she doing, acting like a wanton? She inwardly groaned, unknowingly clutching his sleeves tightly. Sasuke looked down in amusement.

_And they haven't even kissed yet!_

Immediately, she wondered what it would be like to be kissed by him.

**VIII**

"How embarrassing." Karin said sweetly, gritting her teeth as she watch the nonchalant prince languidly stretched out on a chaise lounge in the ballroom, one place nobody enters when no ball is being conducted, hence the perfect rendezvous point for the prince. Everyone knows that, as much as they know it's off limits.

And the bloody prince was not even sparing her any attention whatsoever.

"And pray, why in heavens have you _summoned_," she bit out,"me too attend to his highness' royal presence?"

A pregnant silence ensued, and the prince finally spared her a small glance, just to let her see his black mood. "Only two points."

Karin breathed in.

"One, I would like our connection terminated." Sasuke started slowly, watching the chandeliers hanging in the ceiling with mastered boredom. "Naturally, you would benefit from our liaison once we are _out_. Second, I do not want our relation known to anyone _at all."_ He turned to her with swirling crimson eyes. The threat was almost touchable.

Karin stepped back in alarm when she met his dangerous Sharingan eyes, now slowly morphing into Mangekyou Sharingan.

"How," she breathed out, goose bumps rising from her skin. She cleared her throat. "How did you get that?"

"Do I make myself clear?" he asked with a proud bearing, slowly standing up. Karin flushed in embarrassment even as she glared at him, finding strength in the fact that her cousin is his best friend.

"Yes, but mark my words." Karin almost yelled at him, fisting her dress harshly. "You will regret shaming me thus."

Sasuke smirked at her, clearly unperturbed, before dismissing her rudely. "Good day."

Karin watched him, biting the insides of her cheeks.

_I may not be able to stand against the prince, but I can make it so that horrible arrogance falters._

She turned away, striding with as much dignity as she can muster.

_Direct assault will not be fruitful. Treason is out of the question. _

Her eyes caught the pink-haired princess from the window, eyes clearing when she remembered his highness' interest on the chit.

_Seeds of doubt then. Something vague._

She finally smiled.

**IX**

He had been reading a book in her favorite gazebo when she arrived, already finished with the one-on-one violin lessons with Monsieur Gai. He did not glance up when she sat directly in front of him, arms crossed and cheeks puffed.

"Prince Sasuke, I must tell yo-"

"Sasuke." He cut her off, in time with the shutting of his book. She took the hint after a few startled blinks, an amused smile dancing on her face.

"Why, I assure you I am called Princess Sakura." She said, cheeks hurting from the stretch of her wide smile. He was not as amused.

"Sakura." He warned, eyes dark. His smoldering gaze caught her off-guard. She chewed on her lips, suddenly nervous.

His voice sounded as heavenly as melted chocolate. She had shuddered when he uttered her name, and she had felt it in the pit of her stomach—butterflies. It drove her to distraction.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she said slowly, staring at him from under her lashes. He grabbed her arms and pulled her till they were standing face to face, with a mere coffee table in between them. She swallowed when she felt his fingers creeping up her arms. "P-Prince..."

He grabbed her chin so suddenly, leaning forward until they were mere inches away.

"Sakura..." her name sounded breathy this time, as he watched his fingers trace her face curiously. He then met her eyes, watching her watching him so enticingly. She closed her eyes and felt him stiffen when she forcefully brought his face to hers, her mouth crashing against his clumsily. Her dainty fingers tugged the locks framing his face, sending sparks of pain and desire down to his manhood.

He had not planned to kiss her, truly. He only planned to tease her till she called his name.

But this, he thought as shivers rocked him in a manner he had never felt before, was more than what he had expected. And before he found the strength to kiss back, Sakura pulled away with hurt flashing in her eyes.

"I-I..." Sakura tried to say, upset at his dead-like response. His face was so stony at the moment that she thought she might cry. Sasuke understood what made her thus at once.

Her hands dropped so suddenly. Immediately, he snatched them back and pressed them to his chest. She felt the same racing heart beats as hers.

"You surprised me so thoroughly, Princess." He said in his velvety voice, walking around the table to pull her against him. And just like that, they were nose to nose, chest to chest and closer than she's ever been in her entire life, to a man not her father.

"You're surprising me right now!" she bit out, tearing up a bit as she met his eyes.

"Well, whose fault does that fall upon?" he asked, closing his eyes and pressing his lips softly on the corner of her lips. She stammered as her doe-like emerald eyes widened in uncertainty. She was so, so lost.

With a chuckle, he finally kissed her long and hard, biting playfully and sucking so enticingly. Sakura let herself be consumed, her knees weak and hands firmly clutching his arms for support. He pulled away only because of the need for air, watching in amusement as she gulped down breaths, her face flushed.

"You didn't breathe?" he asked in amusement. She glared at him, eyes still glassy.

"-how charming."

A tear fell just as he kissed her soundly once, then twice just to make her smile. A finger brushed the trail away and she looked so beautiful. He watched her eyes—the windows to her soul, watching gently as she closed in those mere moments before his did.

And this time, she met him halfway. He pressed his lips directly against hers, urging it to open just as he opened his. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened so willingly, before it dove in to explore her mouth. Her tongue then met his shyly, before retracting in indecision.

He held her cheeks firmly, a smirk on his face as her wide eyes met his. He opened his mouth and licked her lower lip before pressing his tongue against hers. She hesitated.

"Don't pull your tongue back," he murmured. Her head tilted in a nod, leaning in for a chaste kiss on his jaw.

She then opened her mouth to his and their tongues danced erotically. Her hands encircled his shoulders, fingers tugging his errant spikes as he pinned her against that same table, hips grinding against hers. She pulled back to moan and he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"So beautiful." He whispered. Her dazed eyes met his, fingers ghosting over his strong jaw.

"So beautiful." She repeated, a contented smile gracing her face. He blinked at that, feeling his chest tighten. His lips then lifted in a much coveted smile and then he kissed her and worshipped her mouth.

END OF PART 1


	2. DrabbleFiclet: Au Naturale

**AU NATURALE**

**Title **Timeless

**Type: **Ficlet

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

**Prompt: **A confession that was uttered as if it's the most natural thing to say. A heartfelt kiss. The gentle relationship of Sakura and Sasuke (that I don't see much of anymore- probably)

**Disclaimer: **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Scene: **Sasuke and Sakura were alone in a room, caught up in a strange yet painfully natural moment- drawn by kisses and those three words.

Sasuke pinned Sakura against the desk with his arms around her, tightly hugging her to him till there were no more space between them. She can feel the ledge digging into her back painfully, and a clench in her chest she couldn't identify. But she still met his eyes- his beautiful onyx eyes that showed everything he ever has to show her. There was no practiced aloofness he used to protect his gentle heart, nor the vindictive gaze that constantly separates himself from others.

Entranced, she lifted her trembling hand and pressed the cold fingertips atop his cheekbone. He patiently followed its slow track, long lashes grazing his cheeks as he blinked. Her hand slid down his face leisurely, making him shudder and close his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, afraid that tension will break if she spoke louder. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes again, visibly leaning against her cold hands.

"Aa?" he whispered back, his face so very close to hers. His breath warmed her cheeks and her gaze darted to where his perfect mouth was. Gathering courage, deliberately ignoring the awkward position in between him and the table, she pressed icy fingers against his lips.

"I think..." she breathed out, forcing her eyes to meet his. She felt naked under his heated gaze, and she faltered, mind drawing close to blank. Sasuke chuckled low, and she felt the deep rumble from his chest to hers. He nudged her chin up with a gentle coax of his nose, before levelling his face with hers until they were closer than they ever were.

"You think?" Sasuke prodded her, but Sakura was already too distracted to remember what she was supposed to say. She raised both her hands this time, cupping his cheeks and staring at nothing but his mouth now, fascinated by his wonderful lips.

Her throat felt parched, the words dying in the tip of her tongue and her lips seemed so terribly dry.

"I think..." she repeated, forcing herself to meet his dancing eyes, before slowly sliding her tongue out to wet her lips and digging her fingers against his warm skin.

Sasuke watched, spellbound for a moment, before she found his lips crashing against hers urgently, like it was the very thing he has always wanted.

Her eyes drifted close, and she pressed her lips more firmly against his in a sweet surrender. When she did, she felt his lips curve into a smile and it took not more than a second to smile against his kiss too.

He leaned back, watched her flushed face and dazed eyes and kissed lips, before swooping down to press kisses against her cheek, then the tip of her nose, then the corner of her lips, thoroughly. When that is done, he pulled back for one last look at her beautiful face, and angled his face just a bit, raised his chin just a bit, before he enclosed her upper lip with both his in a warm, tender embrace.

His tongue gradually slid out to tease the seam of her mouth, once, twice... licking slowly and enticingly before she found her mouth opening to his, feeling warmth pool in her belly as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, in and out, in and out, until hers shyly poked out to meet his halfway.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned in between kisses, fingers ghosting along his slender neck before finding purchase with his soft raven locks. Her knees felt weak, she felt so breathless and she loves every second that passed. Sasuke kissed her mouth once more, pulling back to watch her gasp for breath and was proud to see her look so thoroughly kissed. He kissed her again, just because, before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Sakura." he murmured against her lips, watching closely as her eyes fluttered open. His softly curved eyes met her gaze when darkness turned to light. God, has she mentioned how utterly beautiful he is?

"I love you." Sakura blurted out, the words finding their way out the moment her head cleared. She blushed in embarrassment, arms dropping to clench on the edge of the table and she looked down, expecting a breathy chuckle from the male. When she heard nothing, she slowly looked up and froze in a fascinated surprise.

Sasuke had a very gentle smile on his face, looking for the world like the very moon was in his arms. The warm affection on his expression was unmistakable and Sakura found herself rendered speechless and completely defeated, arrested by his soft liquid onyx.

Tears sprung up, making her eyes look like sparkling emeralds and Sasuke really, really had to press a soft, tender kiss against her mouth. He had to, he craved to, and he felt he would expire if he did not. And he did not bother to feel silly or mawkish or mortified when kissing her felt like an urgent necessity, like the most natural thing in the world- more than anything... more than anything...

When a lone tear trickled down her flushed cheeks, he kissed that too- covering the tracks with his lips. And, as if hesitant, he slowly leaned back even as he tightened his embrace, so that he may see her and show her how utterly, genuinely, irrevocably-

"I love you too."

**End**

**Note**

Just so we're clear, this thing is an anthology :D Review more. It's lovely to see what you think of these.

**Next One Shot Preview**

KARE WA SEITO KAICHO?!

"Well then, guardian angel, plan on taking me home? No?" She grinned at him. "Then I get a free roof top pass again tomorrow in exchange."

"You like talking to yourself don't you?" he stated, amused. He tilted his chin, motioning at his coat. "Give me that and pack up your things. I'm walking you home."

"Selfish jerk." She muttered, passing by him and shoving his coat against his chest. "You just don't want me here tomorrow."

He paused, watching her deliberately take slow steps. She was clearly waiting for him to say otherwise. He almost chuckled again. Almost.

"It's a free country."


	3. Drabble: One Last Treasure

**ONE LAST TREASURE**

**Title: **Heiress

**Type:** Drabble (Tragedy)

**Pairing:**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

**Prompt:** No parent should have to bury their child

**BEFORE YOU READ:**

Au naturale was a drabble. It was just a scene that popped up. This is also a drabble. I'll be posting more before the one shots- stuff I found in my files and never had the chance to post. I'll post the one shots and corresponding continuations after Finals Week. Thank you so much for the hearty reviews. I'll reply properly when I start writing again :D

**Disclaimer:**©Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Hisae was the only daughter of the renegade Uchiha Sasuke and the renowned Haruno Sakura. She was a beautiful child with expressive ink-blak orbs and raven tresses, a born prodigy with determination, and the will of fire that was passed down from one Hokage to the next. She was endearing and loyal as she was conniving, with luck as rotten as her dear _aunt_ Tsunade and the unbidden tragedy that seemed to follow all the geniuses that ever lived.

Her father died in a mission protecting her mother, who soon thereafter fell into a grief-induced coma after exhausting her chakra to its limits trying to heal Sasuke. She had to be taken care by her uncle, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto whose convictions was enough for her to hope for her mother's recuperation.

She developed Sharingan in a near-death experience with her teammates in Amegakure, with their jounin sensei dying in their stead; and her Mangekyou Sharingan when she accidentally consumed her closest friend, Nara Ino's eldest child, Yumeko in an inescapable technique of hers, 'Cherry Blossom Fire Cradle,' whose tenacity was worse than Amaterasu's.

The seductive lure of deadly missions ANBU had to offer captured her, washing her hands with ever-flowing blood. There came to be no Hisae, only a killing machine whose narrow-mindedness was worse than Sasuke and his path as an avenger. For he had a goal and she did not. Just a selfish wish to bloody her hands till she can no longer see Yumeko's.

Haruno Sakura gained consciousness when she was 15 in Tsunade's utmost effort and concentration, and, she was enough to bring Hisae back to her sanity. Her precious child, back safely in her arms.

How Sakura was sorry to have left her for so long.

Naturally, in a tragedy streak, another threat was uncovered to Konoha. And while all the ANBU and jounin and chuunin were about trying to protect the village from the humongous direct attack, only she found the greater evil in the heart of the precious village. It was where everyone's back has been facing; a blind spot.

Sakura had only been in time to witness Hisae finish her life-consuming jutsu.

She called it Dance with Death, a jutsu that relied on luck.

Dance with Death relies on luck. The jutsu copies the target's pattern and attaches it to the user, tying them together in the edge of a cliff. This transpires inside the world of Mangekyou. A kunai is spun to decide on the winner and the loser. She called it Kunai of Fate. While the spinning is occurring, another kunai is already pointed at the user's heart. She called it Kunai of judgment.

If the kunai is pointed at the target, the mind is consumed painfully till the target dies or the target overcomes the jutsu, which is theoretically impossible. The jutsu therefore takes away a considerable life energy from the user. If it's the user, the user dies with the target in an equivalent exchange.

Hisae created the jutsu in a mock against herself, a small joke when all is at its wits end.

"Hisae! NO! DO NOT DO IT!" Sakura screamed, madly trying to break free from the bubble prison her daughter imprisoned her in.

Hisae merely smiled at her mother from her perfected Susanoo's shoulder, her eyes bleeding and lips cracked. Sakura's eyes widened as she Hisae took one final look at her beloved Konoha that she exhausted her chakra to shield away, and another at her mother whose every muscle, every expression was strained with horror and sorrow.

"I do wish you'd send me away with a smile at the least, mother." Hisae told her mother with a gentle expression about her face, a sudden calmness at the face of death. The Kunai of Fate was already spinning, and the Kunai of Judgment was already pointed at her heart.

Sakura shook her head, tears streaming down her face, unbidden as her daughter turned her back to her and swiftly moved in her final gamble for Konoha...

Sakura swore she wouldn't have to watch their back anymore.

But now, she could only weep as her own daughter turned her back to her.

It had been a little too late. His final legacy, her last treasure...

Quiet tears cascaded down the weary faces of those who survived the Great War, and loud wailing came from the mouth of the children. The clouds were dark and brooding—but the air was gentle in its caress. There was this heavy taste lingering in the air as the coffin was lowered slowly in a final goodbye, in the somber lands of the revived clan who bore the Sharingan, one that was not uttered in a long, long while.

Above all was her melancholic song that wafted through the air like a gentle lullaby, like a gentle 'sayonara' as she watched this life-constricting box tuck away her child for one last time. Her voice was strong and heartbreaking, a warm honey that grieved the hearts of those who can hear.

His final legacy... All gone, all cold fingers and blue lips and forever closed eyelids. If only she was sleeping, this child who died to protect her beloved village.

Her last treasure... irreplaceable, eternally remembered in the memory of this village.

The first drops of rain tickled them, the last of the tears cloaked soothingly as the wailing stopped and the song died in her lips. Her child was finally slipped in her resting place, among the tender presence of her whole clan... Silence reigned as the cries were hushed and the pelting rain turned the soil filthy. One by one, they passed her with silent comfort, passed her till she was all alone with her daughter.

And when all but her was gone, you would see a friend stand down with her, a man who stood the test of time and fate, learned through sorrow and misery and tragedy with azure eyes that betrayed the dark skies above. And he awaited her till all her tears were spent and her voice was hoarse from songs she tried to offer her only child.

"I am honored to have seen her grow to such a strong woman."

Green eyes darkened with grief met his, a wry smile on her face.

"No parent should have to bury their child." She murmured as she let the rain wash away the tears, brows furrowed and chest heaving.

Naruto did not speak, only gazed despondently at the fresh mound of earth. But they understood each other well enough not to utter anything else. It was a comfort.

It had been a little too late. His final legacy, her last treasure...

_The Uchiha Clan was not meant to last._

_Was this the final revival of that name?_

_Hisae is not a strong name. She'd be forgotten just as soon._

_Sakura's love is a curse to her beloved. Or was it the curse of Konoha._

_Sakura is never strong enough to stop him from leaving, to make him return soon enough, to heal him or to force her daughter not to turn her back to her own mother._

_A lot were destined to be a Hokage, Hisae's one of them. A lot who were destined were killed to protect Konoha, she was one of them._

**End**


	4. DrabbleFiclet: Phoenix

**Title **Immortal

**Type: **Ficlet

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

**Prompt: **First Time. And a Sasuke in modern world, with a complete family and normal childhood.

**Disclaimer: **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Scene: **Ino introduces Sakura to a wonderment of Sasuke's perfect body

* * *

"Looks like Sakura and Sasuke hasn't done it yet." Temari observed nonchalantly, watching the pinkhead enter the room in her usual comportment, all innocent and naive to the world.

"You haven't done it yet?!" Ino asked loudly in a scandalized manner, hands folded over her chest in an x-shape dramatically as she stood up and took a step away from the blinking Sakura.

"I presume you mean something by _it._" Sakura responded, turning to smile at Temari. "Morning, Temari-chan!"

Temari and Ino exchanged a meaningful glance for a few seconds, before the older girl turned away in obvious indifference. Ino, eyes wide and mouth set, turned and cornered the pinkhead to her desk.

"How much do you love Sasuke?" she demanded, making Sakura flush shyly at her.

"Ve-Very much, I should say." she stammered, looking at the ceiling in embarrassment. Temari chuckled at the girl.

"Dating for a week and she's not yet used to it."

Sakura glared at the girl. "I'm not like Temari who can kiss her boyfriend in public without any shred of coyness."

Temari rolled her eyes while Ino snapped her hands for attention.

"Back to you, you evil manipulative girl who does not give a shred of care for her pubescent boyfriend." Ino ranted heatedly, inching closer with every word to intimidate Sakura. Sakura crinkled at her choice of words but met the amethyst stare boldly. "You should be more aware of Sasuke and his needs, especially at this time."

Sakura blinked slowly at her.

Ino sighed in obvious disappointment. "Normal guys only have a few things in mind. A guy who has a lovely girlfriend he loves very much, however, has only one thing in mind..."

She paused for emphasis, raising her eyebrows to hint at the girl. When Sakura blinked in response, she tried wriggling her brows to make her understand. When no flush adorned the stupid cheeks, Ino collapsed in a chair with the back of her hand pressed against her forehead melodramatically, moaning in distress like an injured banshee.

Temari tried not to throw a thick dictionary at her. "Drama queen."

"So..." Sakura droned, trying to ask Temari for help with a pleading look. When Temari did not bother, she turned to the befallen artist and hesitantly whispered, "So, can you kindly explain to this dense girl what you're talking about, Ino-sama?"

"Since you asked so nicely~" Ino droned in her usual almightier-than-thou manner before becoming a bit serious. Ino studied her thoughtfully, before leaning forward and catching her shoulders.

"Do you notice that Sasuke's build is different than yours? His hands are larger, his fingers longer and so masculine. His shoulders are wider, his neck is longer... the sinews of his muscle is so seductive and beautiful that you just want to lick them? Do you see his long lashes, his wonderful onyx eyes staring lovingly at you? Do you see his collarbones, jutting out so manly and so preciously and only you can see them? Or the muscular planes of his chest, the lovely shape of his waist to his hips, the vee on either side of his belly button leading to what I assume is a very humongous manho-"

"Ino!" Temari scolded, throwing a thin book at the girl's head. Ino caught it with a haughty smile, before turning to Sakura who had a curious look on her face. "Do you not want to examine his god-given gift of a body? As a doctor-to-be, aren't you missing one of the most wonderful specimens of humankind? The one media has proclaimed 'dark prince of Japan', no less!"

Temari crinkled her nose in distaste, but met Sakura's searching gaze with an approving nod. Finding solid ground with Temari's sanction, Sakura tried to visualize Sasuke's entirety from her memory, but found that she remembers nothing but the playful curve of his onyx eyes and the softly upturning lips of his.

Sakura looked at the ground, contemplating the younger girl's words with a focused hardness in her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke's Apartment

Sakura strode inside her boyfriend's room with a purpose, bent on demanding him to strip when she saw him lying face down with his head turned towards the door. Sighing in adoration, she knelt beside his bed where she can see his angelic face in closer proximity.

Sakura poked the sleeping Sasuke's cheek, giggling softly when her boyfriend wrinkled his nose in distaste before shifting so that he was laying down on his back. His tilted innocent face exposed his long neck for her immediate viewing, and his restless behavior rode his shirt up to showcase toned stomach. Sakura stared at his neck thoughtfully for a moment, before gathering the courage to lift her hand and trace a slow wandering path from his jaw down to his Adam's apple, till it rested to the sunken depression between his collar bones.

Sasuke shuddered in his sleep, turning to face Sakura's direction with a tender smile he only shows to her. The new position gave Sakura a wonderful view of a perfectly carved stomach and the vee that Ino was careful to mention repeatedly. Leaning closely to study them, Sakura mapped out a path with her fingers leisurely from his hips, gently treading her touch to where it meets with his shorts. She was watchful of her study, absorbing information so that she may engrave it to her mind and draw it naturally.

She let a finger slip in just a bit and caressed the part curiously. Sasuke's even breathing suddenly hitched, and her shoulders visibly jerked in surprise. Curious, yet wary, she turned to check Sasuke's state of rest, only to see him awake and amused, eyes slowly shifting from her face to the hand pressed below his belly button.

Sakura flushed in shock, falling on her behind with a high-pitched yelp. Sasuke slowly sat up from his bed, eyes dark and unmistakeably mischievous as he crawled slowly to Sakura's place on the floor. Frozen, she merely stared at his prowling form with a petrified wide-eyed stare.

"Curious, Sakura?" Sasuke drawled, slowly lifting his arms to encircle her shoulders, yanking her towards him to secure his hold. Sakura was the very picture of an adorable deer caught in the headlights.

"Si-Since when did-" she stammered, eyes darting, searching for an escape route. By then, Sasuke already had her trapped within his arms, his eyes lighting up with obvious delight

"I was awake the whole time," he murmured, tugging her close till she was sprawled inelegantly on his lap. "I wanted to know to what extent you're going for."

Sakura immediately hid her face against his neck, flustered by the low, melting voice he was whispering her ears with. Sasuke caught her hand, pressing it to his chest and dragging it down to the hard contours of his stomach. Then, with a devilish smile she cannot see, he pressed her closer. "Go on, Sakura. You can touch."

Sakura's hand twitched in indecision, still not quite getting the invitation as a challenge or a threat. So Sasuke placed his mouth on her ear, licking it slowly to muddle her. When she shuddered in response, he bit it teasingly. "It's alright, my girlfriend. We're at that age, after all."

Sakura blinked at his lighter tone, hand still trapped between his and his stomach. Sasuke used his free hand to push her face away and tilt it up, just so he can see her expression. She felt even more confused now. She looked like it too. But she was a bit too scared to look at him in the eye and explain herself. She wasn't even sure she wanted to stop examining him anyway.

Sasuke was trembling a bit and, mystified, she looked up worriedly only to see his curved eyes laughing at her so merrily. When her eyes widened in disbelief, Sasuke fell to his back in breathless chuckles, leaving Sakura straddling him with a bewildered expression. When Sakura's thoughts cleared, she glared at the guy and pinched his arm. He barely felt the pain.

"Oh, shut up. You're such a child." Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your stupid fangirls will faint if they see you doing exactly that."

A bit calmed by the adorable expression on his girlfriend, he sat up and kissed her soundly on the mouth twice.

"Forgive me?" he asked with a boyish grin. Sakura couldn't help but smile at him.

"Then, once more." Sakura demanded. Eyes twinkling with mirth, he leaned forward and kissed her slowly and sweetly, till she felt she was melting. Her hand raised to press him closer to her, trapping is neck with one small hand. Sasuke deepened the kiss in response, sliding his hand inside her shirt to draw circles on her lower back. She arched, letting out her voice as he slowly sucked her tongue.

His hot hand ghosted to trace her bra, slowly inching to the clasp that held the garment together. An overwhelming heat in his stomach started ringing warning bells in his muddled head, and he opened his darkened eyes to see the wonderful cherry tresses curtaining her face. Sasuke leaned back for air, watching his cute girlfriend's flushed face and thoroughly kissed lips. She was gazing back at him in a seductive heavy-lidded gaze, making him become fully aware of the growing hardness in him.

Standing abruptly and pulling her along him, he kissed her cheek with a strained smile. Sakura worriedly cupped his warm neck, but his over-sensitive flesh made him step back with an embarrassed flush.

"I'm taking a shower." he said in a rough voice, leaning to kiss her on the forehead. He strode to the shower with as much calm as he could muster, even though he could feel his body tense even more, with Sakura's gaze studying him.

* * *

Sasuke was faced with a life and death situation.

On one hand, he can stay there for all eternity... or at least until Sakura decides to leave on her own- but then he has to risk catching a cold in the process. On the other hand, he can just stride outside and get the goddamn clothes he was too flushed to remember to get beforehand. But one thing he's too embarrassed to consider is actually asking his innocent girlfriend to kindly retrieve a boxer so he can get out.

Sighing, he can only imagine how she'll react... but no matter how pleasant her face looks when flustered, he didn't want the consequential reaction that will follow for the next few days. God knows how long it would've taken for her to kiss him again afterwards.

And he absolutely adores kissing her, craves it even in the short moments it took for them to gasp for breath. He wants to consume her utterly, mark her completely his. He wants to eat her entirety, to keep her heart in his hands for as long as it beats. He wants to capture her soul and keep it for all the lifetimes that she'll have, imprison her to him even if she wants to escape badly.

Suddenly aware of the wickedness staining his thoughts, he was startled to see his eyes darkening in his reflection. The strange smile on his face was immediately wiped away and unexpectedly, a few days away from Sakura does not seem so bad now, if only to keep her safe from his bizarre intentions...

Sasuke almost punched the mirror. Who knew that this pure love could awaken a darkness he thought he locked firmly away.

_But perhaps it was this pureness that just begs to be soiled._

So, mustering a practiced smile, he peeked out from the door with water dripping lightly from raven locks. Sakura was lying on his bed openly, incurring thoughts of her tied down with tears streaming down her face as he pounde-

"Sakura," he called out with a strain lightly furrowing his brows. Sakura looked up from the book she was reading, with not one change of expression to indicate embarrassment at seeing his body, only lightly covered by the towel hanging precariously by his hips, peeking from the slit of the door her boyfriend allowed.

Sasuke almost chuckled at the questioning look on her face. Apparently, her curiosity has already been satisfied.

"Can you get some clothes for me in my drawer?" he asked, motioning to the furniture merely a few steps away from the bed. Sakura pouted, already too comfortable on her position.

"You're a big boy. Get it yourself." she said, turning to read the book. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance, for once finding an inanimate object a source envy.

_How could a book be more interesting than me?_

Grumpy, he decided to test his girlfriend by going out in such state of undress. He approached the drawers slowly, trying to show off the perfect body he was proud of and peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was looking at him with a blank expression and he inwardly grinned in satisfaction.

"If you walk that slowly, Sasuke, won't you get a cold?" she asked in her usual manner, and Sasuke almost imagined tick marks dotting his face. His smile was cold as he stalked slowly to the bed.

"You can warm me up better than the clothes, my dear girlfriend." Sasuke tried saying in a seductive manner, but she only blinked at him, turning to lie on her back so she can see him upside down. She studied his handsome face, following a drop of water as it dripped from his hair to his face, snaking its way to his perfect jaw and down his long neck.

"Don't be silly." she said with a giggle that threw all possible innuendos out the window. Sasuke felt something snap in him, and he found himself pinning the redhead under him. Beads of water dribbled on his face, only to spray on her face when he moved closer to her. The wary expression on her face was simply not enough.

"I'm not," he murmured, pressing his lips against her ear. His breath was hot on her ears, but his lips were cool. She felt shudders rock her when he spoke, and she looked up shyly at him when he pulled back to watch her face. A thumb caressed her cheek affectionately.

"Sasuke," she whispered, raising a hand to tug his hair. Sasuke smiled at her, forgetting at once his aim to tease. How could he help it, when Sakura was looking at him like this.

_Such an adorable girlfriend..._

He tilted his head till his forehead touched hers, and watched her eyes flutter close. Then, in a tone that never fails to affect her, he said, "Yes, Sakura?"

A blush dusted her face, and she bit her lip in indecision. Suddenly timid, she just tugged harder till his lips was almost pressing wonderfully against hers. Taken by such adorable actions, Sasuke kissed her in the mouth with a smile, pressing long and pressing sweetly. Sakura snaked her arms and pressed him closer, shuddering at the feel of his wet chest dampening her thin shirt. His skin felt so cold against her heated skin- and felt so right.

A growing sensation attacked her chest; a hollow feeling that begged for completion. She blindingly tugged at him, uncertain what to do to satisfy it.

In her search for answers her body was asking for, even without Sasuke's coaxing, she opened her mouth and accepted him- accepted everything that he is into her mouth, into her skin, into the tips of her toes and the ends of her locks. She accepted it into her heart so naturally, wondering why everything about this moment felt as innate as breathing.

She bit his lip lightly, overcome by a sudden epiphany. This, with Sasuke, was not the same as everyone else's kind of love. It was something precious only to her and Sasuke, and she understands it better than when she first said she loved him.

_How can her love for him possibly grow even bigger than it already is?_

So, looking at his curved onyx eyes and softly upturning lips, she smiled and said,

"I love you."

* * *

"_I love you._"

Sakura had said it so naturally that Sasuke froze above her, dazed by her passionate words that was uttered so eagerly even without the aid of the throes of passion. And he knew then and there, that his control was far beyond his reach as he crashed his lips against hers ardently, pouring his reply into the kiss. He raided her mouth with his tongue relentlessly, licking and sucking fervently like the world was about to burst and wane.

His cold hands moved persistently, trying to touch all of her- trying to reach everything. And then her shirt was off, and he was all over her, pressing heavily on her small body. He looked at his Sakura, heavily panting, heavily blushing, yet staring at him with her large emerald eyes and full lips curved into a smile. Her fingers were a distraction, ghosting over his jaw tenderly.

For a few moments, they just looked at each other.

"So beautiful..." Sasuke said, sitting up and pulling her with him. She sat on his lap, and they were back to where they started, on a crossroad of substantiation.

"Tell me to stop." Sasuke insisted unconvincingly, even when she started dropping sweet kisses on his face. Then, with a rough voice and a painful wince, he muttered to her, "I'll stop even if it kills me."

Sakura looked at his eyes with a keenness that cannot be mistaken, boldly pressing herself to his growing arousal. Then, with a giggle, she finally kissed his mouth.

And then he was kissing her back, and kissing her cheek, kissing her on the jaw all the way to the neck. He nipped and sucked, making sure to mark her many times, then kissing her till he reached the edge of her bra. His hands moved to remove it, but not before sucking her through the material.

The moan Sakura let out was foreign to her own ears, and she was quick to suppress it with her hands. Sasuke growled at her, ripping the hands away from her mouth and replacing it with a violent kiss. Then, those same hands took away the barrier between their hearts, pressing her to him.

_Beating... Their hearts were beating in that same fast pace. _

Her toes curled at the feel of his chest against hers, with his hands caressing her all over.

"Sakura..." he murmured, and she was on her back again. "Sakura-"

And then they were kissing again, always, always kissing- like they can't get enough of each other's lips. Sakura thought there was nothing more wonderful than this kind of feeling.

But then his hands were _there_, caressing, stroking, and entering her, curling and coaxing until she was writhing under him, gasping and moaning in a way she did not know she can. And then she was letting out a scream as an unbearable pleasure spread so hotly- so wildly, from the tips of his fingers to her whole body.

Somewhere along the way, his towel was discarded, and so were the rest of her clothes. It was then that he can feel every single part of hers pressed intimately against his.

The fervour was stoked,

the craze ignited..

Blank thoughts and full hearts,

crumbling voices and breathless pining,

_he slowly entered her._

For a brief moment, Sakura realized that the hollowness was filled completely at that very instant, like a piece falling into place. But there was an unmistakeable pain he knew she would feel, when her eyes sparkled brightly with tears. But those were kissed away, as soon as a sharp pain tore through her.

And then he moved- moved without path, without aim or stability. It was like surrender, like falling and falling deeply with a stolen sense of bearing. Pleasure paved way, angry and consuming until Sakura was moaning with abandon, giving everything she ever could to Sasuke.

Soon the rough pace found rhythm, and they moved slowly and amorously, thrusting to comfort, thrusting to make the pain turn into excruciating pleasure. He thrust inside of her, reaching the deepest part of her, impatiently pleasing an unquenchable thirst that drove them reaching for a peak, meeting each other in each plunge, powerful and overwhelming 'til Sakura felt full of him, and he, of her.

He kissed her flushed cheeks and panting mouth afterwards, pulling her close but never pulling out. She watched him watch her, feeling cliché, feeling silly... feeling perfect. It was crazy, it was satisfying. It was a completion waiting to happen.

And...

This was mad, like the lyrics of a hapless song. This was lovely, like a love story one sighs about at the end.

_This was art, a masterpiece like never before. _

Even though Sakura was beyond poetic... to be thinking such lines after such activity. She giggled, and he smiled with eyes asking questions, and then they were kissing again, moving together again until they reached their zenith all over yet again.

In his kiss, she melted. In his embrace, she expired. And then she returns, burning up- set aflame, _immortal._

* * *

When Temari and Ino entered Sakura's dorm room, Sakura was snuggled comfortably on Sasuke's lap, giggling at something he was whispering closely at her ear. Ino cleared her throat for attention and at once they saw Ino in all her suspicious and haughty stance, and Temari with a knowing and curious expression. Sasuke let out an awkward laugh and escaped immediately under the pretence of getting some snacks. Despite his courage, he would never want to be caught between whatever's the topic to be discussed, especially since he had a suspicion on both girls' part in making Sakura act the way she did yesterday.

"Ah, he got away." Temari said with a sneer, watching in amusement as Ino stalked to Sakura, who was trying to look everywhere else but them.

"Was it good?" Ino asked bluntly, watching as Sakura's face rivalled her cherry locks. Knowing she was trapped, she bowed down and nodded shyly. Ino was not satisfied.

"How many times?" she demanded. Sakura raised a hand slowly, indicating with three raised fingers.

"Huh..." Ino said in a disappointed tone, stepping back. "I was expecting him to ravish you till morning comes."

Sakura glared at her, looking for the world like an overprotective mate. "He said it was my first time, and if he does it more, he's not confident he can stop till I can no longer stand."

"Oh, really? Aren't you just defending him?" Ino taunted. "I bet you couldn't even get off and he got tired after the three times he cum."

"That's not true! My head exploded and everything was white every time we did it and I felt very oversensitive every time but he keeps coming back up!" Sakura said, crass mouth or no. The girl did not just insult Sasuke's sexual prowess.

"Oh, then how big is he if he's so great? I bet he's puny!" Ino said heatedly. Temari can only shake her head at their childish banter, wondering how the guys will react upon hearing this type of conversation between innocent looking girls.

"He's huge! I couldn't even believe how it can go inside me after!"

"You're just small, so everything looks huge to you!"

"He's 9-inches long and very thick-"

A clatter of porcelain suddenly broke the tension underway, and all three girls' heads snapped to where Sasuke was precariously balancing a tray of tea and sweets. Blushing and composure frail the way Sakura makes him each and every time with each and every action of hers, he blushed for the first time in public and dropped the tray inelegantly on the table. When Sakura whimpered in horror, Sasuke's flustered expression turned heated as he looked at his girlfriend.

Without any say-so, he glared at Ino and threw them out of the room.

Bewildered, Ino could only exchange confused looks with Temari until they heard the unmistakeable voice of Sakura reverberating loudly from the room, sounding all for the world pleasured and satisfied. They flinched in surprise at a particularly vigorous moan and Sasuke's low, alluring voice murmuring to the girl.

Temari dragged a hand down her face. "How the heck did that happen?"

Ino was more troubled by something else.

"Hey, Temari." Ino suddenly said, eyes fixed on the door. "Think I can arrange for a threesome?"

Temari pulled the girl with her, head starting to hurt. "Don't be silly."

**END.**


End file.
